Zack Is Gay!
by Wolfy Loves You
Summary: Kissing? What was Sephiroth getting to? Well, how was I going to kiss anyway! Cloud? No, he's with Tifa. Angeal? No, he's with Genesis. Sephiroth? N-No way! SEQUEL TO PRANK TIME SEPTHXZACK
1. The New Name For Gay is Zack

**Hello short story bout Sephiroth x Zack (SEQUEL TO PRANK TIME)**

"I'm done, Septhy," Zack sighed as he finished doing Sephiroth's laundry pile.

"Already puppy? Well... Come over here & watch some Days of Our Lives with me," Sephiroth sighed.

_Days of Our Lives_, thought Zack as he came over to see two guys making out. That's when the words _hot, sexy, & YES! _Came through his mind, but he couldn't figure why he always thought those things when ever he saw a gay couple. _He wasn't gay, Zack Freakin Fair wasn't gay at all!_

"Umm, Septhy. Do you think I'm gay?" Zack asked as he sat down next to the half pink half silver haired general.

"Gay? Why in the whole entire planet of Gaia would you think I would know? Of course the only way to figure out is to kiss a guy," Septhy said while the show went into break.

_Kissing a guy? What was Septhy getting at? I mean who am I going to kiss anyway? Cloud? No, he's straight. Angeal? No, he's going out with Genesis. S-Sephiroth? N-No way! _

That's when a African-American girl with short black hair came into the room. Her huge brown eyes looked at the men, & a smile matched her attitude. She was wearing a Soldier uniform, & her sword was strapped to her back. She closed the door, went right up to Zack & shot out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Zabree Russell, your Zack Fair right? Your my new boss, since my old one died in a mission," she said while shaking his hand.

Zack smiled kindly at her, "Yea, I'm Zack. Well, you wanna go train now or later?"

She looked at the TV, "Well, since your busy watching soaps, I'll-"

That's when Zack took her by the hand, & ran out of the room quicker then Genesis running to get his Loveless book. Her face was utter confusion, & she shook her head at the First.

"What...The...Hell?" she said while panting.

"Sorry, I didn't want to stay in there with Septhy for another minute," he sighed.

"Okay, three things _**we **_need to clear out. First: Don't do that ever again. Second: Why is that guys hair pink & silver. Third: Are you gay?" she asked the last question a little louder then Zack would liked.

"Ok, I did that, & w-what! Gay, me?" he asked freaked out.

"Your a bad lair, so stop. Please I know you have the hots for some lucky guy here," she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I...Ugg..Maybe I am, I don't really know," Zack said while banging his head against the wall once.

That's when Zabree spined Zack around, "Okay, tell me if you like this. The she kisses him, like full on kissing that made people whiste in the hallway.

She finally stoped & licked her lips, "Well.."

"Your a good kisser," Zack said stunned.

"Zack! Pay attention, did you like that?" she slowly said.

"Not really..OMJ I AM GAY!" Zack squeaked with a horried look upon his face.


	2. Help!

**Got my first review, thanks BedHeadBennie! On with Zack being gay... xD**

Zabree was on Zack's couch watching Zack do squats. She rolled her eyes while grabbing Zack's collar.

"Get a hold of yourself!" she said while shaking Zack around like a doll.

"O-Ok s-s-stop!" Zack said as she stopped.

Then Zack sighed as he sat down with Zabree, _what am I going to do?_ Zabree looked over at him worried, & put one hand on his right shoulder.

"Zack! I know some other girls who could help you out in this situation!" Zabree said while she smiled.

He looked at her, "Girls? Why girls?"

She shifted awkwardly, "Well, since your gay & all...They can help you, I'll leave it at that."

Zack thought about it for a moment, & his brain wrecked at it thoughtfully. _Could it be just a big joke? _Then he looked down at the caramel girl with a smile, & he nodded.

"Yea First! Let's go!" she said while grabbing his hand & zooming out the door & into the hallway.

Zack -who was on the floor by this point- got dirt, mud, & his hair messed up badly. That's when Zabree let go suddenly, & he slammed into a wall. His face mushed up, with his feet into the air. Everybody in the hallway sweat-dropped as Zabree didn't notice Zack get owned by a wall. Nope, she just knocked on her best friends door, waiting impatiently. Zack -after mumbling a bunch of colorful words- got on his feet & by Zabree.

The door opened to a bubbly Tifa, "Hey girl, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but Zack has a huge problem," she said while winking.

"Holy mother of all Chuck Norris! What happened to you Zack?" Tifa shrieked as both her & Zabree turned around.

"Her! She messed up my prefect hair! _**MY HAIR!**_" Zack said pissed off.

That's when Zabree started laughing so hard it hurt. Well it hurt even when Zack grabbed her hair, & pulled her sorry ass into Tifa's living room.

"Zack! Grrr," she growled while biting his arm so hard blood seeped out onto her teeth.

"HOLY SHIT OF DOGS!" Zack screamed as Zabree danced victoriously.

"Oh my puppies, Zack & Zabree stop!" Tifa said while getting in between them both.

"I won," Zabree said while sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever, Zack Freakin Fair doesn't lose!" Zack said while taking a by Tifa with Zabree on the other side.

Tifa rolled her eyes & looked at Zabree, "So, what's the problem?"

"Well...Zack is..umm...Zack why don't you tell her," Zabree offered.

N-No!" Zack said while shaking his head that made his -messes up shity hair- move freely.

"Ok...Ok..Tifa? You know what yaio is, right?" Zabree asked.

"Yea! Why?" Tifa asked confused.

"Well, let's just say Zack belongs in that category," Zabree put wisly.

Tifa's eyes widen as she squealed, "OMJ! Zack your gay?"

**Again thank you BedHeadBennie! Till next time, yaio! =3**


	3. A Huge Mess

I know it's been awhile! Don't shoot! School is getting in the way, like many of us on here so here's chapter 3! (PS thanks 4 the reviews)

Tifa brought all the girls over to discuss Zack...Problems... We sat down in Tifa's multi colored been bag chairs, & the girls started ploting up a storm.

"We should make him paint his nails!" Yuffie squeaked.

"Make him a gay emo!" Zabree suggested.

"Gay emo? Paint my nails? Girls!" Zack yelled over the loud noise.

"What Puppy?" Tifa asked, finally paying attention.

"Can I just be me?" he sighed.

"Well... I guess," Aerith whispered.

"Can we at least paint your nails!" Zabree whined.

"No!" Zack yelled.

"Puppy! Please!" begged a very inpatient Yuffie.

Zabree tackled him to the ground as they bit, scratched, cussed, & punched, & Aerith told them to be careful. Yuffie let out a battle cry as she joined them, & Tifa sweat-dropped when Yuffie screamed because Zack "grabbed" her boobs.

"I'm coming in, so don't open the door!" someone yelled as he kicked open the door.

The person was none other then the chocobo look alike Cloud Entersomethingcreativehere Strifle. Cloud tilted his head as he came closer to the mob attack, & looked at Tifa for the information on this ugly scene. Zabree was on top of Zack, straddling him threatening to kiss him if he didn't agree, & Yuffie was busy holding down his arms as she stuck out her tongue at the poor puppy.

"Umm... Tifa is this a bad time?" asked a very confused Cloud.

"Nope! Hey Zack can I tell Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I..Uh...Stop! I don't care! Don't please! I'll paint my nails!" Zack squealed.

"Good! Yuffie get off," Zabree told the hyper ninja teen.

"I'll get my nail polish!" Aerith yelled excitedly as she ran out the broken down door.

"Nail polish? Umm, Tifa what's going on?" Cloud asked as he & Tifa sat down on a been bag chair.

"Zack is gay!" Tifa said while clapping her hands together.

Cloud's huge blue eyes went wide as he starred at the puppy with disablement. Then he started laughing hard as everybody -except for Tifa & Zack- sweat-dropped.

"Whoa! Haha! Zack, do you know that Sephiroth has a crush on you from the very first day, & know you two can be together forever!" Cloud said while cracking up & falling on the floor.


	4. The Question

** Ya ya I know! Don't bite me please! School, parents, grades, & other crap! Okay? READ ON LITTLE ONES! MY PRESENT TO ALL LITTLE GIRLS & BOYS! HO HO HO! Merry Christmas guys! 3**

** I don't own Zack's gayness or Final Fantasy!**

Zack's mouth hung open like a dog cage as everyone looked at Cloud with disbelief, but he just nodded that it was true. Aerith came back with thousands of colors, but Zabree grabbed black first. She ran over to, the still surprised, Zack, & started painting his nails a pitch black.

"So Zack, do you have feelings for Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. Zack's faced flushed as he shook his head "no" very fast, making his porcupine hair sway.

"LAIR!" Yuffie yelled in Zack's, now deaf, ear.

"Yup, you're a _bad_ lair Zack, & I'll go tell a certain someone now," Cloud said while standing up. Zack stood up in a flash, making the nail polish fly all over Zabree. She had black all over her face, & her black hair was blacker, if that was possible.

"_**ZACK**_!" Zabree growled while Zack grabbed Cloud's pale arm.

"Could you can't tell! You would ruin my life!" Zack pleaded. Cloud didn't look impressed, & he had a playful smirk on his face.

"_But Zack,_ Sephiroth likes you back. Nothing will be ruined," Cloud explained. Zack sighed with anxiety.

"I...I don't know Cloud," Zack said while loosening up on his death grip.

"_Come on Porcupine!" _Cloud said, not giving up so easily.

"I..._**Fine**_," Zack said while blushing very hard, & everybody cheered happily. Tifa was "awwing", & Yuffie was jumping up & down, & Zabree cooed over the whole situation. Zack blushed even more when Cloud called the General on his cell phone.

"HEY SEPHY! I have a question!" Cloud said while walking in circles, cause that's just what bad ass people do.

"Ya, ya, listen, do you wanna go eat with Zack somewhere or some thing?" Cloud asked & Zack's face got really really red. Zabree just continued painting his, shaking, nails.

"OH GREAT! That's' _**perfect**_," Cloud said while hanging up with a evil smile.

"He said...Yes," Cloud said while jumping up & down with Yuffie.

Zack's face was entirely red with embarrassment, & everybody else was happy.

YA! GO GET SOME ZACKY!" Aerith yelled. Everybody looked at her stunned, & she just giggled. Zack was still in a trance as everybody celebrated, then Tifa whistled loudly.

"HEY! We _have to get Zack ready!_" Tifa said while Zabree put the finishing touches on the pitch black nail polish. Zack just sweat-dropped while everybody rushed to get stuff to try on Zack. Cloud just looked victorious as he pranced around, or skipped, in circles instead of walking. Zack knew only bad ass ninjas did that stuff, & he joined in merrily.

"OKAY ZACKY! TIME TO TRY ON CLOTHES!" the girls yelled while Zack & Cloud stopped skipping sadly.

**Hoped you like it...I'll be writing more from now on so ya...BYE BYE! :3 Please review! :D _Merry Christmas!_**


End file.
